powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fatcats19/Angel of Music, Lyra
Cadenza Info The Angel of Music, also known as the Musician of Wondrous Moments, is one of the Crusaders of the constellations. Born a talented Musician in her home realm, she answered the call to fight a great evil sent by the leader of Aether world. Now with powers from the stars, she is the first musician ever to perform in the Aether world's temple. Appearance Lyra's mortal form varies constantly depending on where she is, though her brown hair, blue eyes and a ring with a ruby gem having the Lyre constellation engraved on it are her defining features. She has a melodic voice that can charm all people, even the violent ones. Her costumes range from civilian to ancient musician to even a pop star. In her Crusader form, she dons brown and white armor with music note motifs on it. The head of a lyrebird is on her torso, talons are on her boots, a Long lyrebird tail and huge brown wings appear on her back. The small harp, Orpheus, is carried on her back in this form. When the battle heats up, Lyra transforms into a humanoid lyrebird, with screams loud enough that they can shatter glass and send the bravest warriors flying. Personality Lyra is a talented Musician, and she knows it. The Angel of Music would also remind her fellows of this fact, and would even teach them how to sing if she feels like it. If challenged to singing competitions, she would gladly jump in, though when it comes to tests of might and intelligence, it might take a few days before she accepts. After all, strength is not her defining trait, but her mind comes second place to her music. Lyra has considerable knowledge of all forms of music and has been known to appear in the mortal realm to give gifts of mastery over a particular music instrument or a beautiful singing voice to people she favours. Specifically, people she knows who value making others happy with their music over money and fame. The Angel of Music would be furious if her singing is mocked by others, for she is aware of the beauty of her voice. As stated above, she loves musicians who value other people's happiness over money and fame, and would not bother about those who care for such, leaving them to decline in quality and viewership. She values order and harmony in music and the other arts, and has no love for discordant, meaningless noise. Powers Sound Manipulation * Song of Destruction- Uses Orpheus to send damaging sound waves * Lullaby of Peace and Quiet - Plays or sings a song that lulls opponents to sleep * Deep Trance - hypnotizes enemies with a song sung, bending their minds to her will * Soothes the Savage Beast - Plays a peaceful song that calms down enraged people * Voice Mimicry - Changes her voice to sound like things familiar with opponent, fooling or even frightening him * Wail of the Banshee - lets out a horrible scream that scares away enemies and destroys anything affected Air Manipulation * Wind beneath the Wings - flaps a gust of wind that knocks back enemies * Feather Darts - throws feathers at opponent * Falling Comet - dive bombs opponents Flight Equipment Cadenza, as Lyra, Angel of Music, has a lyre named Orpheus with her. It is a golden lyre with spider silk string and encrusted with rubies. With it, she can use sound type special moves. Trivia Category:Blog posts